To Go Back
by AnimeFanatic2005
Summary: Kakashi dies. They are steadily losing the war, and in his grief, Naruto uses a forbidden Uzumaki seal to go back in time...along with a few extras. Now he must win the war before it starts, and save everyone from dying. With his two best friends by his side, can Uzumaki Naruto take the world by storm?
1. Chapter 1

The sound of metal clashing and pained grunts was all that could be heard as an intense battle raged on. In the center of the battle there was a blond haired man, weaving around his enemies, cutting them down one by one. He was shrouded by a golden cloak, that was quickly fading as exhaustion set in.

He heard the telltale whistle of a weapon flying through the air, and leaned back, dodging the kunai that sailed by. He glared at the owner of said kunai and cut him down with ease. The blond turned, and his cloak faded as he saw that he was the last one on the battlefield. He would have collapsed in exhaustion if it weren't for the fact he was out in the open. He stumbled towards the treeline.

"Naruto."

He turned to see his silver haired sensei making his way towards him tiredly. He smiled, blushing lightly.

"Kakashi-sensei. How are you holding up?"

Kakashi just gave his trademark eye smile. He looked at Naruto, and saw something-

There was no time to think. His body moved on its own and suddenly-

"K-Kakashi? KAKASHI!"

The blond rushed to catch his sensei's' falling body. He looked down and saw blood blooming around a wakizashi. A wakizashi that was firmly lodged between Kakashi's' ribcage. The silver haired nins breath came out labored, and his hands clutched the sword tightly.

Naruto turned and saw a man staring at him, hatred burning in his eyes. Naruto allowed his eyes to bleed red and asked his tenant for enough energy to flay him alive He disappeared and reappeared, the man's heart clutched tightly in his hand. He fell to his knees next to his injured comrade, and made to pick him up.

He was stopped by a gloved hand.

"Naruto, you know I won't make it. It's pointless." his voice was but a whisper, but Naruto focused on trying to stem the flow of blood that was streaming from his wound. Tears flowed down his whiskered face endlessly, as he tried to control his chakra enough to perform a healing jutsu.

Kakashi slapped his hand weakly, trying to get the upset blond to stop. He was happy to know that the blond cared that much, but he needed to get his say in.

"Na-Naruto. S-stop. I need to tell you something... before it's too late." his voice broke as he hacked out cough, blood staining his mask.

Naruto sobbed brokenly, kneeled over the masked nin, forehead resting lightly on the Hatake's' quivering chest. "Please, please don't. Yo-you're gonna make it 'ttbeyo."

The Hatake felt his sharingan eye crying, and his heart broke as he watched the blond break right in front of hm. But he had to get his say in, or he wouldn't- No.

He channeled his remaining chakra through him, strengthening his limbs and allowing himself momentary control of his dying body.

"Naruto. For years I've wanted to tell you... ever since Jiraiya... I regret not telling you before now because maybe-" he broke out in a fit of coughing, and winced as he felt his throat tear. He swallowed back the blood that tried to bubble out. He needed to say this.

Naruto was staring at hm, horrified at how he was straining himself. He was clearly fighting with himself, trying to come to a decision. Kakashi barreled on, feeling his chakra depleting dangerously.

He pulled down his mask, and channeled the last of his chakra to his upper body, lifting himself up, and swiftly connected his bloodstained lips to the blonds'.

Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the silver haired nins lips pressing against his gently, and didn't even care about the taste of blood they brought. His eyes widened further as Kakashi fell back, limp, with no chakra left and his life force fading rapidly.

Naruto looked into the nins mismatched eyes. They were dulling, and Kakashi was whispering something. He leaned down, trying to hear, even as his heart shattered.

"Remember..."

Naruto screamed, pain and grief flooding his being as the Hatake slumped lifelessly to the ground. He picked up Kakashi's cooling body and flew across the terrain, all but a blur as he tried to return to Konoha as fast as possible.

He weaved through the rubble of the once great village, heading towards the infirmary. He searched for a certain Sanin. When he spotted her he rushed over, thrusting Kakashi at her,

"Baa-chan heal him! Please h-he please!"

Tsunade Senju just stared sadly. "I can't Naruto. I can't bring him back. He's gone. I'm so, so sorry Naruto."

Naruto glared at her angrily. "You're lying!" he shouted. He turned and fled. He went to the only place he knew to be standing. The Hokage Monument.

'Why!' he thought, tears streaming down his face. His Kage robes were thrown away, cast off to the side. Instead he wore Kakashis' Rokudaime robes. He was sitting on his father's' head, staring at what used to be his village. Most of it was destroyed by the Juubi, and all the civilians had migrated to Iron and Snow country. All that was left of his village were crumbled buildings and a bunch of war torn shinobi.

His two main guards appeared next to him, and sat next to him silently. They were his best friends after Sakura and Sasuke died. Ino and Choji had died too, as did Shino. Kiba was always patrolling or delivering messages, and the remainder of team Gai were out on the war fronts, and not scheduled back for another week.

Hinata sighed, her indigo hair swaying in the breeze as she crossed her arms over her knees. Shikamaru just sat, crossing his legs and stroking the most recent scar he had gotten, along his arm.

"Naruto-kun... I am sorry. I will not say that it will get better, but we will fight so it does not get worse. ' she said softly.

Shikamaru hummed in agreement.

Naruto just stared ahead, gaze unfocused. His chest hurt, and his gaze drifted over his home, and anger and frustration welled up inside him, allowing him to bury what could only be heartbreak.

He jolted up and turned on his friends. "What is there left to fight for besides our lives! Konoha is gone! Our teams, gone! Sensei, gone! Kakashi, gone! The only thing left for me is you two and baa-chan!"

Shikamaru sighed. "'Ruto, calm down. As long as we end the war, Konoha will be rebuilt, and eventually repopulated. And yes our teams are gone and hurt and pain and grief remain, but we live, and as such, they live on through us. Kakashi... Naruto moving on from him will be hard, but in order to lead your people rationally, you need to. '

With that, the Nara left, disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Hinata stood by him, and they did just that for the next hour, just standing there. Finally Hinata just embraced him, showing her sympathy in silence. Naruto gave her a broken smile, to which she returned, just as broken.

They both lost the ones they loved. Hinata a year ago, when Sasuke died protecting Hakumei, their son, who had been born from a drunken night. Hakumei was the one who truly brought the two together, even as the Hyuga raged.

He had awakened a combination of the sharingan and the byakugan from the experience, having been yet another prodigy. He was a war child, nearing genin, though he was only three.

Naruto nodded to Hinata and disappeared, leaving the Hyuga to smile sadly at her broken home.

Naruto leaned against a wall, which used to be the wall separating his bathroom from the hall in his apartment. Kurama was asleep, having given up more chakra than usual, so he was alone. And that made him think.

He had found a scroll, hidden deep in one of the Uzumaki vaults. It was a Fuin-Ninjutsu, and required a large amount of chakra. Based on the nodes and compounds he had deciphered, it was a Time and Space seal, mostly centered around Time, the elements and a few kanj were reversed, usually meaning going backwards.

He dug it out, and spotted a familiar old man walking by, talking to a certain blond Senju. They were tired, tired of working, tired of the war. It was visible in the slump of their shoulders and the drag in their step.

He decided then that the consequences didn't matter, he had nothing left to lose.

He laid out the seal, and woke up Kurama, too low on chakra to complete it otherwise. He heard a shout, and a curse as he formed his hand signs, channeling all of his chakra into the jutsu.

"Ushinawareta jidai no jikū no fūin geijutsu gyakuten! (Space Time Sealing Art Reversal of the Lost Ages!)

He disappeared, two other chakras getting sucked in as well.

Please tell me what ya think. Please? No? Okay...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto groaned as his eyes slid open. His legs were hanging off of the too small bed he was lying on. He sat up and took in his small apartment from when he was twelve. Well, at least he knew that the jutsu worked. And he got to keep his body too. He grabbed the Shodaimes' necklace and inked a very small henge seal on it. As long as he had the necklace on and the seal activated he would be in his twelve year old body. He activated it, and placed his clothes in a storage seal, grabbing a pair of hand me down cargo pants Iruka had given him for when he outgrew the orange. He then grabbed a black long sleeved shirt, of which he slipped on a dull orange shinobi hoodie. He attached his weapon pouches and went through some basic exercises to make sure his coordination was in check.

He slid open the window and leapt out, tying his hitai-ate firmly around his forehead. He needed to remodel his wardrobe. He approached a shop that was vaguely familiar, and walked in.

He went to a back corner where the shinobi clothing was. He picked several sizes, knowing he would grow as he slowly released his henge. He mainly grabbed dark colors, but grabbed a few orange items here and there. He went over to the weapons and grabbed fresh sets of Kunai and Shuriken, and a new pouch, the ne he had was frayed and worn, and he did not wanna lose his weapons. He also grabbed some ninja wire, and the spray needed to make it invisible. He walked up to the register and realised why the shop was so familiar.

'_Tenten_.'

She rung up his stuff and he pulled out his frog wallet. He counted out the needed money and frowned as he noticed he was 20 ryo short. An elegant hand reached over him with the amount needed and he turned to thank the person only to freeze.

Uh oh. He was in for a huge chewing out.

"I will cover the amount you need Uzumaki-kun." she said softly.

He gulped and nodded, taking his stuff and walking out. He waited outside as she walked out. He shrunk back as she glared at him, white eyes piercing him.

"Ano, Hi Hinata?" he said, and flinched as she grabbed him and body flickered away.

They reappeared in Shikamarus room, where an adult Shikamaru was waiting impatiently. When he saw Naruto he growled, KI flaring.

"So Naruto, mind explaining why we are in the past?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "I wanted to change it. Most of our friends were gone and I had found this in the Uzumaki vaults. I wasn't expecting it to work. I was partially expecting to die."

Hinata stopped glaring. This could be a blessing or it could be a curse.

"What about our forms? We are nineteen, we should be twelve." Hinata said. Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's earring, and Hinata's engagement ring. He quickly applied the seal he himself had on his necklace onto the pieces of Jewelry.

The two slipped their respective items back on and activated the seals. Shikamaru shrugged out of his too big clothes. The others weren't fazed, they had seen each other in much worse conditions.

The lazy Nara dug through his closet and tossed Hinata a pair of his clothes, sans the Nara jacket he had worn when he was younger. She slipped them on, and made a small slit above her chest, so she wasn't suffocated by how tight the shirt was. Her Hime cut was back, and she opted to simply wrap bandages around her feet, seeing as hers were smaller than the Naras.

They leapt out the window, deciding to hurry to the academy so they could get their teams assigned. They smiled wistfully as they realised that no one was dead anymore.

They touched down in front of the academy and exchanged glances. They needed to be cautious. Hinata allowed a timid look to take over her features, and hunched in on herself. Shikamaru just yawned lazily, his shoulders slumped.

Naruto marvelled briefly at how quickly they sunk into their old personalities. He steeled himself and plastered on a foxy grin, eyes squinted, and let his body vibrate with energy. He turned to his two bestfriends.

"Come on guys! Let's go! Team assignments are waiting!" he said.

The two sighed before smiling. They walked in, Naruto having run ahead so that he could 'burst' in.

That went out the window as soon as he opened the door. His breath caught in his throat as he spotted Sasuke. He was still an avenger. Naruto knew he had to stop that soon. He quickly went to his seat and kept his head down. Hinata and Shikamaru entered, and shot him sympathetic looks. Iruka-sensei wasn't here yet so he decided to visit his mindscape.

He reappeared in a familiar sewer, and made his way towards the huge gates with the Kanji 'seal' written on a thin slip of paper.

"Kurama? You awake?" for a moment he worried if Kurama came back with him, then promptly dismissed it. Shikamaru and Hinata came back, so why not Kurama?

A deep rumble was heard, and Naruto saw a small fox, curled up in the center of the seal. It seemed Kurama would be sleeping for a while. Naruto walked through the bars of the seal, ignoring the yellow chakra that appeared for an instant, and curled his body around the Chibi-Kurama. He stayed like this for a while, reveling in the comfort of the purified golden chakra emanating from the biju.

Hinata and Shikamaru exchanged knowing looks as they watched their Hokage slip into a meditative state. They kept a careful eye on the blond, knowing his mental state was fragile, and that he would likely do something stupid, given the chance. They tensed as Iruka came into the room, eyes settling on the blond immediately. There was a flicker of something, in his brown eyes, and Shikamaru sucked in a quiet breath.

Suddenly golden chakra began to bubble along Narutos' still form. Whispers started up and Iruka ran over, shaking the blond. Shikamaru and Hinata stood and silently made their way to the gathering crowd of students, shifting to the front of the group.

Naruto groaned as he pulled away from Kurama. Someone was trying to wake him up, and it was probably sensei. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring into soft brown orbs full of worry. Worry? Why though? He looked to see Hinata and Shikamaru nodding slightly. Great. He had shown the biju cloak, or at least the begginings, and now the Hokage would be suspicious. He nodded slightly and looked to Iruka.

"Naruto are you okay?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, sensei why?"

"You wouldn't wake up, and there was chakra surrounding you. Are you sure you are fine?" the scarred nin said, worry lacing his tone.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei. I need to talk to old man Hokage though."

"Naruto you idiot! Show respect towards the hokage! And why would he talk to you, you're just a deadlast loser."

Naruto flinched at the harsh words that were spat at him, and Hinata rounded on the owner of the high pitched voice, byakugan active.

"Do not insult Naruto Yamanaka! He has done nothing to deserve it!" she growled.

Ino looked as though she had been slapped. She took in the Hyuga, and noted the different clothes, that looked suspiciously like her lazy friends'. Speaking of her lazy friend, she looked over and saw him glaring lightly at her. This hurt, and she looked down, ashamed.

Naruto shook his head, trying to clear it of any thoughts. He stood and brushed past everyone, heading for the door.

"We already know our teams Iruka-sensei." he muttered, and disappeared.

Hinata sighed, and together, her and Shikamaru vanished, following their upset brother. Meanwhile, the blond himself was standing in his tiny apartment, henge released, and his shinobi gear was strapped firmly on. He looked over and saw his Nanadaime cloak, draped over his bed.

'_Shikamaru.' _The blond thought fondly. He grabbed the cloak and slipped it on, leaping out the window and dashing towards the Hokage tower.

He was joined by his friends a moment later. They had released their henge and were also in their old outfits. Shikamaru had the kanji for king on his back and Hinata, repentance. The trio made their way to the Hokage tower, flying through the window.

Naruto stood stick still, even as a kunai was at his throat. He felt his comrades stiffen, stopping themselves from helping him.

Hiruzen watched the three nin with hard eyes. They bore no village symbol, only wearing a hitai-ate with the kanji for 'shinobi' engraved upon the metal plating. He examined their posture, facial expressions, and eyes.

They in no way had hostile intent. He did however, wonder why one was an unmarked Hyūga, and the other looked like a scarless Shikaku. Then he saw _him._

"Minato?" He asked shakily. The blond man shook his head.

"Nah. I'm not my father. Just like she isn't Hitomi, and he isn't Shikaku."

Hinata stepped forward, flanking Naruto's left while Shikamaru flanked his right.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, and no longer were they the kind, soft brown of a elderly grandfather, no, they were burning like the embers of a fire ready to burn. He was The Shinobi no Kami.

"Who are you?" He demanded authoritatively. The voice of a Kage rang through his aged voice. The force of it merely ghosted over the three, as Naruto was a Kage, and Shikamaru and Hinata were loyal to only him.

"Awww jiji! Don't ya recognize me!?" Naruto pouted. He activated his _henge, _as did Hinata and Shikamaru. "We've known each other forever ya'know!?"

Hiruzen very carefully picked up his jaw, before studying the three. They had once more reverted to their original form, and were staring at him with haunted eyes.

He bowed his head. He didn't want to believe this, but he could tell they were not lying. For good measure, he pulled out his crystal acting ball, and searched for the trio. He couldn't find them in a child form, and stared at the three in front of him.

"Explain." He ordered. Once more it passed over them, but they explained anyway.

" I am Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, rank Nanadaime Hokage. "

"Nara Shikamaru, Jonin, head of the Allied Strategic Forces and Hokage-sama's right hand man."

"Uchiha-Hyūga Hinata, Jonin, Head of the Allied Medical Unit Seventh Platoon, Nanadaime-sama's Left hand."

"We are here to save the future."


	3. Chapter 3

Hiruzen rubbed his head tiredly. He was too old for this. He wanted to retire. He closed the door to his office, and sighed.

"That brat really is unpredictable, huh sensei?"

His eyes widened. "Tsunade?!"

She grinned. "Godaime reporting in. That brat can be annoying, but he was a great Hokage."

Hiruzen smiled. "I believe you. So I guess you were the Godaime after me? Did I at least enjoy my retirement?"

Tsunade smiled sadly. "Sensei... Naruto didn't tell you much about the future did he? You died during the upcoming Chunin exams. But yeah, I figure you'll enjoy your retirement."

Hiruzen felt pride for his student, who had gotten over her past. He reopened his door. "Let us speak more, shall we?"

.

Naruto sighed as he released his henge, Took off his cloak, and plopped down on Shikamaru's bed. Hinata, changed into a pair of her mother's old robes, and Shikamaru took off his shirt, and stretched. They reactivated the henges, and the three war torn nins curled up around each other, eyes drifting close.

That night, they slept better than they had in years.

Yoshino Nara went to wake up her lazy son, expecting complaints, groaning, and her practically dragging him out of bed. She was shocked to see her son, a blond boy she was sure was the kyuubi host, and a Hyuga girl, who she was sure was the eldest daughter of Hyuga Hiashi, curled next to one another.

Her eyes trailed over them. She took in the black muscle shirt the blond jinchuriki was wearing, hiked up, showing his scrawny form. She took in her shirtless son, who, with the way the blanket covered him, looked as though he wore nothing, and the Hyuga, who was in an elegant kimono. Coming to the conclusion that nothing went on, she walked over to the bed, and gently pulled the covers off. It was getting rather late, and she had breakfast to cook.

The blond's eyes shot open, and there was an aged, flinty look in them, as though he was ready to attack. He spotted Yoshino, who had froze upon seeing the look in his eye, and relaxed.

"Shika. Hinata."

Yoshino watched as her son, who had to be practically dragged out of bed, opened his eyes, just as alert as Naruto's, and sat up. Hinata sat up too, pale eyes analyzing the room out of habit. Yoshino observed this in confusion.

"Good morning Kaa-san. These are my friends, Hyuga- hmph!"

Hinata bowed as best she could, hand still covering Shikamaru's mouth. "We can introduce ourselves. Please pardon me, I am Hyuga Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you, Nara-sama."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meetcha!"

Yoshino watched the comradery between the three with confusion. She had never heard of her son being friends with either of these two. She then cleared her throat, pushing away her confusion.

"I am Yoshino Nara. And please, call me Yoshino. Uzumaki-san, Hyuga-san, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"No Thank you, Yoshino-san, and please, just Hinata. My clan does not know I am here, and as such, is expecting me for breakfast." Hinata bowed once more, before gathering the clothes she had borrowed from Shikamaru. She turned to said Nara.

"I'll return these after washing them. Naruto, please remember about your test. Work with Sakura and Sasuke-kun as best you can." She walked to the window and leapt out.

"I would like to stay for breakfast, if you don't mind, Yoshino-san. And same as Hina, please call me Naruto."

Yoshino smiled. "Okay Naruto-kun. Breakfast will be done in around twenty minute, so please make yourself at home."

Naruto nodded, and Yoshino left.

"'Ruto, you realize I won't let you stay in that apartment."

Naruto sighed. "Just like you won't let Hinata stay with the Hyuga."

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. Let's head downstairs, Breakfast is almost done."

They made their way downstairs, where Yoshino welcomed Naruto with a smile. "Chibimeshi for breakfast!"

Naruto grinned and sat down, avoiding Shikaku's eye.

"So you are Shika-chan's friend?"

Naruto shot a look to Shikamaru. He grinned. "Me an' _Shika-chan, _Have been friends for a long time. Right, _Shika-chan~"_

Shika laughed and playfully punched Naruto, who just laughed. "Yeah, me and 'Ruto have been friends for a long while."

"And you never told anyone?"

"Besides Hina? No. Nara-sama, I am aware of the villager's dislike towards me, and didn't want to befriend Shika, as that might have turned their dislike towards him for merely associating with me."

Shikaku looked thoughtful. The rest of breakfast was quiet, Naruto and Shikamaru instinctually conversing in ANBU signs, which for the moment, seemed to have forgotten that Shikaku could read them.

_After test, Training ground 44. Grab Hina._

_Will you be fine with..._ a pause in the signing, as though hesitant to say.

_Shika, I'll be fine. I'm worried about Hina. When she sees him..._

_Yeah, It's gonna hit her hard. The age difference... We'll have to be there, she is gonna break all over again. And you._

_What do you mean Shika?_

_I know you are still shook by Kakashi and the war..._

_I'm fine._

_No, you're not._

_Shika..._

_NO! Hokage-sama, you are hurting, and you won't let us help you. It pisses me off._

_I"M FINE. Stop pestering me about it. That's an order._

_That's an order I can't follow._

Naruto stood, plate empty. He bowed. When he spoke, his voice was a dead calm, unlike the silent conversation he had just ended.

"Thank you, Yoshino-san, Nara-sama. I must go, I have genin test today."

Naruto turned and started walking towards the door.

"Stop running. That's not your ninja way."

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes, but his fists were clenched, and a single tear rolled down his face. the muscles in his neck tensed, before relaxing as he slumped.

"We'll talk later Shikamaru. Just... Later." He vanished in a yellow flash.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto reappeared in the middle of the training ground, and disregarding his teammates presences, he leapt up into a nearby tree and assumed the meditation pose he had used to obtain Sage Mode. He let the world fade away, zoning out, allowing all of his senses to numb.

He needed to focus. He could not break down in front of Kakashi, could not let himself be consumed by the memories of war. He needed to play the part of dumb genin. He needed-needed to forget.

His eyes flashed open as he went through one handed seals, the other's nail sharpening into a claw and rapidly carving a delicate seal into the bark. _"Forbidden Art: Temporary Memory Stasis."_

He sealed away all memories concerning Then, only allowing base fundamentals to remain. He leapt down and made his way to his teammates.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme." He babbled away talking about ramen, him wanting to be Hokage, and asking what their sensei was like.

"He's a pervert. His name is Kakashi Hatake. He wouldn't tell us much more than that. You could have been late had you arrived any later. He could be here any minute baka." Sakura sounded exasperated, but didn't try to hit him like she normally would, so the blond took that as a good sign.

"Sorry Sakura-chan. And I don't think He'll be here for a while, I just have this feeling Y'know?"

Sasuke scoffed. Naruto could feel the seal straining. The thing he had locked away didn't want to be, but he didn't quite remember what it was.

The trio sat in silence for the next few hours, and finally, Kakashi poofed up, looking slightly disheveled.

"Good, the whole team is here this time. Now, today, you have until noon to retrieve these two bells from me. Whoever gets the bells, gets to stay on the team, while the other, goes back to the academy. Ready, Start!"

Sakura and Sasuke vanished, and Naruto would have too, if not for the fact he could not move. Seeing his new sensei, who he had just met, caused whatever he locked away to pound against the barrier, and the strain froze him.

"Hmm, You're an odd one, aren't you?"

_"Hmm, You're an odd one aren't you?"_

The barrier broke, and now Naruto was frozen for another reason "Kaka...shi?" It was barely audible, and in the next second, Naruto was gone.

The silver haired nn stared at the spot where the blond had stood. What was that? And why the hell was the kid's chakra so familiar, inviting? The jonin put it out of mind, and went to go and toy with his precious genin.

Naruto dashed blindly through the trees, spamming clones to take of the onslaught of memories. In a matter of seconds, he managed to process them all and he collapsed on the forest floor. Sobs wracked his form. He couldn't-"

A twig snapping alerted him, and his war instincts took over. He became hyper aware, senses sharpening to pinpoint precision. He dashed forward, pinning the enemy to the ground and placing a kunai to their throat.

Wide onyx eyes stared up at him in fear. and Naruto realized he was leaking KI, and most of it was from his eyes. He then noticed that it wasn't an enemy, but Sasuke. He lept off of the raven.

"Sorry Sasuke-nii. I hadn't realized it was you." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sasuke was shocked. The dead last had almost killed him, and then called him brother?

"Dobe, I am not your brother. Why call me that?"

Naruto blinked. "Huh? Well why not. We have no family, I am going to make sure we all pass, and everyone needs a family, so I'll be your brother, Sakura your sister. And then, we'll get stronger together, so we can complete our goals together. So of course you're my brother!"

Sasuke stood there speechless, before huffing and looking away.

"Now. We need Sakura, and right now, she will only listen to you. So here's the plan..."

Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi stood back in the middle of the clearing. He couldn't find the blond, but the Uchiha and Haruno were out. He giggled as he turned a page in his precious book, reading a particularly juicy part.

He screamed in terror, when his book suddenly burst into flames, His precious! He looked up to see the Uchiha, looking smug, and the blond, who seemed to be channeling wind chakra through his hands.

"Why...?" Anime tears trekked down his face. Naruto laughed.

"Baka! You need to pay more attention. You get so caught up in your reading when you think there is no threat around! It leaves you vulnerable dummy!"

Kakashi froze. He had heard those words before... but from where?

_"Baka! You need to pay more attention. You get so caught up in your reading when you think there is no threat around! It leaves you vulnerable dummy!"_

_"Sorry Naruto. But it is hard to not get into this book, after all, it was written by an amazing man."_

_"I know sensei. Trust me, I know."_

Where had that come from? The jonin suddenly unfroze, blocking a rather strange attack from Naruto. But it was also familiar.

"Ha! Told you I'd block it one day!" _What? Where was all this coming from?_

Naruto stopped dead in front of him, shock plastered across his features. The bells in his hand forgotten. Then he smiled sadly. "You did, didn't you? Well, we win."

Naruto tossed a bell to each of his teammates.

Kakashi smiled, pushing down the unease. "You pass. Welcome Team Seven!" Naruto nodded, and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto ended up just outside the Nara residence, and flashed to the Nara forest, crumpling on the ground in a boneless heap. Gut wrenching sobs tore through his, as Kakashi's death, life, everything, flashed through his mind.

"K-kashi. Why? Why is it so _hard_!?" The blond tore up the grass, his forehead pressed to the cool earth. He could sense the deer surrounding him, yet they were at ease. One, a fawn, approached him. It was brown, like the others, but instead of the occasional white patch, this fawn had orange patches. It looked as though it was on fire, and two little antlers had begun poking out.

This fawn walked up to Naruto, who sat up, wiping his tears, and watched the baby deer. It tilted its head down, and nudged Naruto's shoulder. It stayed there, Head resting gently against Naruto, and Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around the deer, Who just laid down, pulling Naruto with it.

The other deer watched, and the Largest buck, the leader of the herd, loped forward and settled himself next to Naruto as well. The rest of the herd slowly circled Naruto, laying down around him. Naruto clung to the fawn, trying to find a name.

"Your name... Is it Sesshin?"

The fawn just made a grunt like noise.

"Sesshin it is."

Naruto found himself being poked by the nearest of the deer's noses. They tickled, and Naruto chuckled. He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and he soon succumbed to sleep.

Shikaku went to herd the deer, and pulled out a flute. The music attracted the deer, making it easier to herd them. He felt no small amount of confusion when they didn't come. Not even one came at his call. He couldn't sense anything wrong, but rather, a sense of stubborn refusal.

Sighing, he muttered a 'troublesome' under his breath, and trudged into the forest. He walked for around ten minutes, before he stumbled upon a doe, the herd leaders mate. She turned her head away from him, and he couldn't help but wonder...

"Follow you?" Her head dipped, and she turned and began walking calmly in the direction she had earlier turned. Shikaku followed, still wondering at the odd behavior of the deer. They came upon a small break in the trees, and Shikaku was utterly baffled by the sight handed to him. The blond who had stayed the night with Shikamaru, Naruto, was surrounded by sleeping deer. The blond himself was asleep too, his eyes slightly red, as though he had been crying.

He took a step forward, and instantly every deer's head shot up. He froze. Were they... _Protecting_ Naruto from him?

"I won't hurt him. It's herding time, and he needs to wake up." The leader snorted, and let out a low grunt. The deer stood, well, all but one. Shikaku stared wide eyed as the lead buck's fawn nuzzled deeper into the blond, who was embracing it like a lifeline. The sun filtering through the forest canopy hit the fawn and the blond, creating an illusion of a halo of fire circling around them. The fawn nudged Naruto, who groaned, and blearily opened his eyes.

"Sesshin? Was I out long?" The fawn leaned its head to the side, indicating no.

"Good. Wouldn't want-... oh. Hey Shikaku-san."

Shikaku had to stifle a smile at the lost look on Naruto's face.

"It's dangerous to be here without a Nara, The deer should have attacked you immediately, but instead, they see to be more loyal to you than their own clan. Wait! You called that fawn Sesshin?"

"Yeah, he seems to like it. Why?"

"Naruto, That is the heir to the herd. It never accepts a name from someone not of Nara blood, or without a blood bond to the clan. This has never happened before. Though I suppose, There is nothing we can do about it now. Sesshin it is. Now, I don't know why you are here in our sacred grove, but please, let us go to dinner. Wouldn't want to keep Yoshino-chan waiting. Let me finish herding the deer, and we'll go."

Naruto nodded, and laid back against a tree, eyes closed. He felt a presence and looked up to see Sesshin staring at him. Naruto reached out, and the moment his had touched the fawn, pain exploded through his mind.

_Fire_

_So much Fire. The village was burning, giant snakes breaking through the east wall. Naruto stood on the Hokage monument, a grim look of determination o his face as he deactivated his henge. He turned, and shouted, yet the shout was inaudible. Hinata, clad in a battle kimono, and Shikamaru, wearing his clan's traditional battle armor, wrapped in shadows, both out of henge, jump off, into the fray._

_The blond turned, a single voice breaking through._

_"Naruto! I remember! We need to find Lady Tsunade and Lord Third!"_

Naruto was sucked back to reality, and found himself slumped against Shikaku's back, panting harshly. He tried to slip off, but the Jonin's grip was strong. fatigue clawed at his body, and he slipped back into the world of unconsciousness.

"Naruto Uzumaki... You are an odd one."

Naruto opened his eyes to see a upset Hinata, Shikamaru next to her, worry on their faces. For an instant, the vision flashed in his mind. He sat up fast, clutching his head, and giving out a raspy shout.

"Agh!"

"Ho-Naruto! Are you okay? Shikaku-san wouldn't tell us what happened!" Hinata passed her hand over Naruto's face, and the blond felt a relieving wave of medical chakra wash over him. The pain in his head ebbed, and he sat up straight.

"Thanks Hinata. Now, Shikamaru, I have much to say, and it would be better that it go unheard."

Shikamaru nodded, And flashed through a set of seals, slamming his palms down on the floor. Webs of Sealing kanji flew out, and soon, the room was silenced.

"First thing I feel I should address. Shika, I'm sorry. I thought I could deal with seeing Kakashi again, but I couldn't... I was in your forest. The herd found me,, and I calmed down. I accidentally named the heir of the herd, and then Sesshin, the heir, It was like a vision. I think it was during the Chunin exams. Orochimaru invades, and we go all out to defend, and-"

Finally, the pressure exploded, and Naruto wailed, sobs wracking his body. "K-Kak-shi. He- remembered. My Kakashi was there!"

Shikamaru and Hinata embraced Naruto, and the silencing barrier fell. Naruto continued to cry, and Hinata eased hm back down, until they were all curled around each other in a familiar position. Hinata and Shikamaru were curled around Naruto. It was a way of guarding injured teammates, and became instinctual between the three most reckless survivors.

They soon fell asleep, and Shikaku frowned from the doorway. The cries he had heard from Naruto had been heartbreaking, and he had immediately rushed to see what was wrong, only to see his son and the Hyuga girl going into an old protective sleep position that was forgotten with the last war.

He had a lot to think about. He turned, and smiled at Yoshino, who grinned and snapped a few pictures of the sleeping genin.


	6. Chapter 6

**English**

Normal

**_Anbu Signs_**

_Thought_

**_Kurama talking/_Kurama speaking.**

Naruto woke up to a familiar feeling. He silently nudged his friends, and they instantly woke up. Hinata stretched, and went to shower. Naruto turned to Shikamaru.

**"So, What are we going to do? About the vision I mean.**" Naruto spoke a language he had picked up from an elder of a small village. They had called it English.

"**I not sure. How much do Hinata know of English?"**

**"It's I'm, and does. She has a good handle on it."**

"But I don't. I am messing up on simple words. Ho-Naruto, can we just stick to Anbu signs or something?"

Naruto sighed. "It'd be better if we used a mix of English and Anbu. That way you can learn as we speak. However, no signs if I start speaking fluent English. **You hear me, Hinata?"**

**"Yes Naruto. Trust me Shikamaru, it gets easier as you practice using it in an actual con-ver-say-shun."** She struggled a bit with that word, and the accent she took on was hilarious.

**"Conversayshin?"** Shikamaru asked, confused.

"Kaiwa. **Conversation** is Kaiwa."

Shikamaru nodded. He was up to try it. They head down to breakfast. Shikaku was drinking a cup of tea, while Yoshino dished out the plates.

**"You see why this would be useful?"** Naruto asked. Shikaku stared, bewildered.

"Yeah, I guess." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Naruto-kun, I think you've made your point. Shikamaru-kun **_Gets it, right?"_**

Shikamaru nodded.

**_Well, I have to make sure. We all have to agree for this to work. Remember the vision Sesshin showed me._**

"I know 'Ruto. I get it. You don't have to keep saying it."

**"Sorry. Hurry, let's eat."**

**"Yeah, we need to train so we can get stronger."**

They quickly ate and left.

Yoshino looked to Shikaku. "Did you understand that? All I got were names and something about Naruto repeating something."

Shikaku stroked his chin.

"I think Naruto was stressing something to Shikamaru. They used Anbu signs, which I don't know where they learned those. Apparently the Heir to the herd showed Naruto a vision yesterday, and they are going to try something...they were speaking in another language too." He needed a drink.

Shikamaru caught himself making lighter flicking motions for the fifth time since they set out. He needed a smoke...

Hinata kept activating her Byakugan at the slightest of sounds. She needed to get the war out of her head.

Naruto was on edge. His senses on high alert, scanning for enemy chakra. In doing this, he sensed something that made him growl.

**"Shika, Hina. Zetsu... He has clones everywhere."**

"Dammit!" Shikamaru hissed. Hinata activated her Byakugan again, heightening it's range.

**_Naruto, what do we do?_**

**"Nothing for now."** He murmured. He was angry. Really angry. He made over a thousand clones, which proceeded to scatter across Konoha, ordered to silently take out the Zetsu clones.

"Now let's go train." He said.

Naruto was panting as he dodged a shadow lance and danced away from Hinata's Twin Lions Fist. He was sweaty, and starting to get a bit tired. They had been going at it nonstop for the past five hours. Hinata and Shikamaru were starting to feel exhaustion set in, but Naruto was just winded.

He sent a spray of kunai at Shikamaru, only for a inky black wall of shadows to rise up, absorbing the weapons and flinging them back with equal force. They hadn't stopped moving, not even for a second, so when Naruto flipped back onto a branch and rested in a crouch, the two stopped.

"Let's cool down and go meet our teams." Naruto said, and took off to do a few laps around the training ground. He had put up a purging seal to keep any and all Zetsu out. Hinata and Shikamaru soon joined him. Afterwards Hinata showed them some of the stretches she had gone through to enhance her natural flexibility. She could turn herself into a pretzel.

Naruto sighed as he approached his team. Kakashi poofed in right after. Right on time. Naruto listened to the mission details. Babysit while the single mother went grocery shopping. He could do that. He took care of Mirai sometimes, and learned a lot from the... experience. Babies were a handful.

They knock on the door and the mother thanks them, taking off. She gave Naruto a hesitant smile. She didn't harbor anything against him. He nodded, smiling. No one noticed the exchange except a certain one-eyed jonin.

The baby seemed to be a quiet one, only raising a fuss when she needed one. Her eyes were big and curious.

Sakura didn't seem to trust him with the baby, but she was proven wrong when he gently cradled her, rocking her to keep her calm. The look on his face was so peaceful, so gentle. The baby cried whenever Sasuke was around so Sasuke sat in a corner and brooded. Sakura helped feed the baby. Kakashi walked by with his por- _advanced literature,_ and Naruto all but snapped at him.

"Keep that filthy book away from the innocent!" He snarled. Kakashi slowly backed away.

The baby just giggled, cooing and slapped Naruto's cheek softly.

"Thank you so much. I hope Hinomyia-chan wasn't too much trouble." The mom said as she came home, bulked out in groceries. Naruto carefully handed Hinomyia to Sakura, and rushed to help with the groceries.

"She was no trouble at all. Let me help you." He said, taking the groceries from her. He carried to them to the kitchen and placed them on the floor. He helped put them away and smiled as she thanked him.

"It was no problem if you ever need help I'm here." He said. She nodded.

"I'm Asai Noroki. If I ever need anything I'll put forward a request."

Naruto smiled.

"So, Naruto. How'd you get so good with kids?" Kakashi asked idly.

"Orphanage." Naruto shrugged. It was a small white lie but still. Kakashi hummed, obviously in thought.

Naruto carefully ignored the glares, and casually sidestepped the rock thrown at him. Then a 'stray' kunai. He then turned his gaze to the villagers. It was cold, and clearly said _not-in-the-mood-leave-me-alone._

Several villagers shuddered before going back to what they were doing. Naruto noticed his teammates curious looks, but ignored them. They soon arrived in front of the Hokage tower, and Naruto leapt up through the window, causing his team to run in the building to catch up.

Naruto laughed at the Anbu, who had kunai pointed at all his vitals. "Hey guys!" He said cheerfully.

"Brat, why can't you use the door?" That voice. It was achingly familiar.

Naruto looked at the blond Senju, shock on his face. "Baa-chan?"

He dodged the paperweight thrown at him on instinct.

"Brat." She grumbled.

Naruto rushed forward and hugged his grandmother figure. "I'm sorry." He said.

Tsunade wrapped her arms around him. "Nah, I kinda figured you would do something reckless. Now we can fix the past so we can have a better future. Though I haven't gotten any younger." She chuckled dryly.

Naruto laughed, and smiled at Hiruzen who stood behind her watching the scene with fond eyes. "Jiji." He said.

"I think I shall enjoy my retirement this time." He said.

Naruto's smile turned sad. "Yeah, believe it!"

The rest of Team 7 burst in panting. They stopped when they saw Naruto in the lap of a busty blonde in what seemed to be in her twenties.

Naruto smiled and waved. "Hey guys! This is gonna be the Godaime!" He said.

Sakura squeaked. "N-Naruto! You are sitting in the future Godaime's _lap!_"

Naruto internally laughed at their confusion. "Why wouldn't I? She is my godmother."

Tsunade smiled, happy the war hadn't taken away Naruto's mischievous streak. "I am Tsunade Senju. Sensei is showing me the ropes before I get the hat."

"Tsunade Senju is your godmother!?" Sakura asked, eyes wide. "Who WeRe your parents!?"

"Very very good people." Tsunade sad.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, Tsunade-sama. We need our next mission."

"Yeah, yeah. Here." She tossed him a scroll.

Kakashi opened it. "Really Tsunade-sama?" He deadpanned.

Tsunade smirked. "I need to punish my godson for doing something stupid."

Naruto looked at her warily. "What is the mission baa-chan?"

She grinned. "Tora."

Naruto screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

After taking the Tora mission five times, Naruto was ready to scream. They made their way into the Hokage tower, a thoroughly terrified Tora in Sakura's arms. The cat didn't even struggle as it was handed to the Daimyo's wife.

"Tsunade-Oba-san...I think a C-rank is in order at this point. I'm killing the cat next time." He said sweetly.

Tsunade grinned, but complied, tossing a mission scroll to Kakashi. "This mission is C-ranked, however, the client is hiding something. Be prepared for B or even A ranked trouble." She said.

"An escort? Escorting a bridge builder home to Wave. Why would B and A rank nin be after a civilian?" Kakashi asked, scanning the contents of the scroll. If it was suspect to rank, why was it being given to his team of freshies? He looked questioningly at Tsunade.

She just smiled. "Here is your client now."

Naruto watched as a surprisingly not drunk Tazuna walked in. He had all of his things, and actually looked decent. Hs eyes were sharp, not clouded with fear like the Uzumaki was expecting.

"So..." Tazuna drawled. "This is the protection I get? An Emo kids whose hair looks like a ducks ass, A pink haired stick, and a short kitty brat."

"Oi!" Naruto exclaimed. "_Fox_ not cat. _Fox_ okay!?" He did not have kitty whiskers.

Tazuna laughed. "Of course." He said, mirth in his voice.

"Team 7 this is Tazuna. Your mission is to protect him while he finishes his bridge." Tsunade said.

"Hello Tazuna-san. I am Hatake Kakashi. These are my students, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. We will protect you to the best of our ability." Kakashi said, voice nonchalant.

Tazuna nodded. "I'm leaving in an hour." He said.

"We'll be ready." Kakashi drawled. "Meet up at the main gate in one hour. No tardiness." He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto too disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He needed to find Hinata and Shikamaru and tell them of the mission.

Shikamaru was training, hacking away at a tree with trench knives formed from the shadows. Naruto sighed and Shikamaru's ears twitched, and he stopped, not even a bead of sweat on his brow.

"Naruto. What's up?"

"It's the Nami mission. Tazuna... he is different. Not drunk, strangely happy... I'm not sure what to make of it. We already determined the reason Tsunade-baa came back, but I'm not sure if Tazuna was there..."

"Last I checked, he was alive at least..." Shikamaru mused. "Who knows? Just keep an eye on him. Everything will be fine. And remember..."

Naruto smiled sadly. "I know Shika... trust me. I know."

Naruto bid Shikamaru goodbye and body flickered to training ground 8. Hinata was with her team, and she stopped her spar with Kiba immediately, gaining shocked looks.

"Naruto-kun. What is it?"

"Hina. **It's time for the Wave mission. I'll be back soon. Go to Shikamaru for the details. Okay? And keep him in check... Chunin exams aren't that far off and Temari will be here soon."**

"Okay Naruto-kun. Be safe okay? **And I'll see him later. Are you planning to save them?"**

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. And I will. Bye!" He hugged her firmly before leaping off. Hinata smiled after him.

Naruto raced to the gates, he already had everything he needed sealed in the body seals he had on him. He waited for the rest of his team, thinking about how he would convince Zabuza to join Konoha without killing him.

Zabuza was an unknown factor. Naruto learned stuff after Zabuza died about the nin, but didn't know much personally about him. So the Uzumaki needed something absolute... He perked up just as the rest of his team showed up. He knew what he could do now.

"You seem happier than usual Naruto." Kakashi commented as they set out.

Naruto hummed. "I just figured out something that will help me greatly later." He grinned, blue eyes sparkling, not even a hint of the strange grief Kakashi had found lurking in the deep blue depths of the cerulean orbs.

"Ah. And what would that be?" Normally, Kakashi wouldn't care, but for some reason, he was intrigued by the blond Uzumaki.

Naruto chuckled. "Hehe, Secret~!" He sang lightly.

Kakashi found himself pouting under his mask. "Maa, fine."

Naruto just chuckled again as he noticed the whine hiding in the undertones of the Copy Nins voice. The pain wasn't as intense, but it was still there, so he didn't look back at the silver haired man. He hummed softly as they walked, acutely aware of the two chakra presences ahead.

An hour passed in silence, and Naruto sighed. He didn't like silence for too long on missions, it made him paranoid. So he took a deep breath before beginning to sing softly. It was a song he discovered Kurama liked when it came on the radio one day.

"_I'll keep quiet you won't even know I'm here, You won't suspect a thing,you won't see me in the mirror~"_

He took a breath and noticed that he had everyone's attention. He smiled and kept going.

_"But I crept into your heart, You can't make me disappear, 'till I make you~  
I made myself at home in the cobwebs and the lies. I'm learning all your tricks, I can hurt you from inside  
I made myself a promise, you would never see me cry, 'tll I make you~_

He took a breath and grinned.

_"You'll never know what hit you!_

_Won't see me closing in!_

_I'm gonna make you suffer!_

_This hell you put me in, I'm underneath your skin!_

_The devil within~ You'll never know what hit you."_

Naruto laughed under his breath. His team looked so shocked that he could sing. Tazuna just looked chill though, almost like he was enjoying it and expecting it. Naruto decided to keep going. The enemy was far enough away it wouldn't hurt.

_"I will be here when you think you're all alone, seeping through the cracks, I'm the poison in your bones.." _His smile turned a bit sad.

_"My love is your disease, I won't let it set you free, 'till I break you..._

_You'll never know what hit you!_

_Won't see me closing in!_

_I'm gonna make you suffer!_

_This hell you put me in, I'm underneath your skin~!_

_The devil within~ You'll never know what hit you~"_

He took a breath_. " I tried to be the lover to your nightmare, look what you made of me, Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bear!_

_Look what you made of me, Look what you made of me_

_I'll make you see~"_

Everyone was amazed by the emotion in his voice. There was anger, sadness, frustration, and a bit of desperation. Naruto felt a grin rip it's way across his face as it did everytime he sang this part.

_"You'll never know what hit you!_

_Won't see me closing in!_

_I'm gonna make you suffer!_

_The hell you put me in, I'm underneath your skin~!_

_The devil within~ You'll never know what hit you!"_

Naruto looked at his team. Kakashi was looking at his book, but obviously not reading it, as hs shocked gaze kept finding its way back to the blond. He couldn't believe his student could sing so well. It was a good song too.

Sakura just couldn't believe Naruto could sing.

Sasuke found himself smiling slightly. He found that he didn't care that the song was the same one he often found himself listening to.

Naruto laughed, and a puddle exploded.

Kakashi cursed because he had lowered his guard. Sakura moved in front of Tazuna and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Naruto just turned around and laughed. "I did say You wouldn't know what hit you." He chuckled, and the ground blew up. The ambushers didn't even have time to scream before they were knocked out by the force of the explosion.

Demon brothers, down. Naruto sighed. That was too easy. He looked at Tazuna who was just standing there. Chilling. Not scared.

Naruto walked up to him. "Care to explain to the Great Naruto why those guy are after you?"

"Well, I am a Great Bridge builder who is trying to save my home from the reigns of a tiny geezer tyrant who needs to die, but other than that, I have no clue."

Naruto sighed. "Old Man, you coulda just said that! C'mon, no time to waste, we got a mission to complete."

The others were still blinking. They didn't quite get what had just happened. It had been fast, and loud. So they nodded and set off again.

Next up, Zabuza versus Improvising dumbass who somehow did it!

**AN/ The song is The Devil Within. It's really good, to me at least, and if you can, listen to it.**


End file.
